


Lord Save Me, Love Makes You Crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sansa never intended to seduce her boss. Or her other boss. Or help them seduce each other? God everything is so confusing.





	Lord Save Me, Love Makes You Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roosebotlons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebotlons/gifts).



> A secret santa fic for Rach aka Roose Bolton on Tumblr. Love you Rach!

It was around a month after Sansa started working at Baratheon, Baratheon, and Seaworth that she noticed something about her boss. Well bosses. Technically Stannis Baratheon was her direct boss, she was his secretary after all, but Davos Seaworth, the one time criminal Stannis had defended early in his career who went to law school and become Stannis’ partner, was also sort of her boss. The way they acted around each other though, sometimes seemed to imply a different meaning to the word ‘partner’. No one else in the office had noticed, and it was small things, but it bugged Sansa all the same. Not that they had a relationship, but that it was hidden. And that it might add a layer to the unattainability of both of them.

  
“Nananananana, Sansa's got a daddy kink!” she can hear her sister Arya teasing her if she ever found out. Sansa preferred to not think of it as a Daddy kink, just that some older men are rather, well, rather hot. Davos and Stannis fit that to the max.

  
Sansa's been hopelessly in love with them since day one. She can't deny it. Both single, both her type, both stern yet kind. But they were her bosses, and they're never try it with her, never give her a chance.

  
One day, another month after starting to notice how couple-ish Davos and Stannis acted, she and Stannis both worked late. Sansa knew this setup. And she's unashamed to admit that she'd be into it. But again, Stannis is her boss.

  
Stannis, exactly 37 minutes after everyone else in the office had left (Sansa had gotten very good at exact times; Stannis was a stickler for punctuality on everything), he asked her to come into his office.

  
“You called for me sir?” Stannis had undone his tie, and removed his jacket, learning his shirt unbuttoned down to the third. He was cut, Sansa noticed, swallowing down the attraction she felt towards her boss.

  
“Ah. Yes. Sansa, thank you. I truly appreciate your staying this late.” He looked at Sansa in a way that could only be described as a glare. But it was still comforting. Sansa suspected it was the only way he could look at anyone.

  
“Thank you sir.” She hesitates fir a second. “Did you need me sir?”

  
“Ah, yes. I need to grab several filed from storage. I'd do it myself, but my shoulder has been acting up.” Stannis had served in the military years before, and had hurt his shoulder then, not letting him lift it above level with the floor.

  
“Of course!” She nearly shouted, before blushing.

  
“That’s great news.” Stannis stands, “I’ll show you where if you follow me.” He stands suddenly, moving with a quiet intensity up of his office, not even checking if Sansa is following her, which she is.

  
As they enter into the closet, though with the amount of storage it has it can barely be called that, and walk among the shelves of files not yet uploaded to the firms intranet, and those held as backup, Sansa notices Stannis looking back at her. If Sansa didn’t know her boss better, she’d think he was looking her up and down. But it couldn't be—but Sansa still ran through her head what she was wearing. A leather skirt, knee length, a three-quarter sleeve sharp button-up, her hair half up in a professional bun, light makeup, complementing her blue eyes and top. Not gala worthy but a put together look.

  
Stannis suddenly stops his quick pace, leans over, grabs a foldable ladder, and continues several steps forward. He leans back, looking at the top shelf, near eight feet from the ground.

  
“Here.” He says, setting up the ladder quickly. “The box straight up and to the left.” Sansa nods, and ascends the few steps on the ladder, before she realizes how exposed she sends up here. Looking down however, she sees Stannis nearly converting his eyes. It's honestly cute.

  
Sansa is reaching too far, she knows, but she almost had hold of the box. And suddenly she was in the air, arms flailing. And she lands, on top of Stannis, bodies close.

  
“Did I hurt you?” Sansa asks.

  
“No, I'm fine.” Stannis says, making no more to move out from under Sansa.

  
She shouldn't kiss her boss on the lips like this, there bodies on top of each other. Yet she does, and he returns it, intense and beautiful. It's perfect.

  
When Sansa wakes the next morning in Stannis’ bed, she feels like she’s made a mistake. She’d never intended to seduce her boss. But then he comes out of the bathroom with just a towel on and she forgets everything again.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one done! Hopefully I'll have part 2 and 3 up in the next few days!


End file.
